Anything for a Kiss III
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Speedy and Raven's game has heated up since the last time.


He couldn't help the smile that plagued his lips or the excitement that hardened his body. It had been a game of cat and mouse and up till now he was the mouse caught in a trap, but not any more. She hadn't thought for a second that he could be anything but a sleaze and she was wrong. He could be a perfect gentleman, a romantic filled with passionate but it's no fun. Usually.

He'd asked her to give him a chance, to let him take her out and show that he wasn't just the smug playboy. They'd gone to the places he knew she liked and had a great time just talking. Without the presser of a possible kiss, Raven acted almost normal. Smiling, laughing along with him instead of at him and just being relaxed and as calm as he wished she would be.

The end of the date had even gone well, when they had gotten back to the tower Speedy was still that perfect gentleman. He walked her to her room and only kissed her hand lightly, going to leave her with nothing more then a peck and a smile. Which is about the time he was bound to mess up.

Raven had stopped him and went to kiss him, for the first time she showed actually interest in him. This should have been perfect, they'd kiss and he'd stop undressing her with his eyes but instead he took this as a sign. He asked her how bad she wanted to kiss him and started teasing her, pointing out the fact that she managed to fall for a person in one evening.

If it had been anyone else he would be worried about them walking away and shutting their door in his face. But Raven wasn't like anyone else, she was competitive and would likely find a way to kill him later, which of course she had.

The reason for his growing smile was because of her idea of payback. She was in his room, sitting in the middle of his bed wearing his top which only just covered the black panties. If this was payback he welcomed it. The sight of her there, with messy hair and glassy eyes made his heart double in speed. But this had become a game, and he wasn't about to mess it up by just indulging her.

"I'm going to need my shirt Raven, it's the last clean one I have left," Speedy said, walking forward. He didn't want to get to close, knowing how drawn to her he already was.

"So take it off me," she smiled, laying down and stretching her arms over her head giving him a rather kind view of her shapely body.

Speedy swallowed hard and tried to keep his eyes on her face, not that it was easy with half of her body showing. "Wouldn't you rather change were I can't see you in nothing but a bra and panties," Speedy said, still not quite managing to keep his eyes away from her.

"Oh, I'm only wearing one of those," she shot back, sitting up and playing with the hem of his shirt "But if you're uncomfortable I can change somewhere else," the smirk she now wore was driving him crazy, and the fact that there was nothing on under his shirt.

He never realised how sinful she could be, he assumed she'd be another one of the good girls. Finding love to fall hopelessly in love with, getting married to them before having sex and living that fairytale ending. But here she was making a good argument for nothing more than a lustful demon. Of course this only made him want her more.

Raven moved to the end of his bed, so she was in front of him with that smirk that he assumed would match his. She grabbed his hand, still keeping her eyes locked on his and placed it at the edge of the shirt. Her gaze didn't even falter as she started helping him slide his hand up.

His other hand had balled into a fist and was shaking, god he wanted to just throw her down and take ever inch of her sweet body for himself, but he couldn't. This was some type of punishment for the other day and he knew if he went for what he wanted, she'd stop. But the feelings coursing through him were killing him, her soft skin, the smell of lavender and her just standing there in panties and his shirt was almost enough to break his will.

Managing to keep his calm – barely – Speedy pulled his hand away from her and stepped back. Raven looked rather surprised at this, surprised and at the same time that raise of her eyebrow told him he was going to suffer more.

He had to avert his eyes, it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping her as she slide the panties off. "I thought this is what you wanted Speedy, me as you're bedroom toy," she moved around, he could hear her moving but didn't want to risk looking.

"I thought this is what you didn't want," he tired.

He felt her lips on his neck, moving slowly to his ear, dragging along and nipping at the skin with small bites "At the moment all I want is for you to take me, every way you want," she whispered the words into his ear and he didn't care what anyone else said it was sexy as hell.

He didn't care who the person was, or how powerful their will was, anyone would have broken the moment she spoke. He wasn't going to blame himself for breaking or for snatching up her arms as he shoved her back to the bed, climbing over her and sealing their lips together.

For once he didn't have to coax a response from her. She kissed him back with the same amount of force and passion. Her hands were at the collar of his shirt and before he could even remove his top she ripped it clean in half. He was sure which part was sexier at this point, the desire and lust she was showing or that fact that she was just as or even more dominate them himself. Not that he cared when he had her underneath him.

While they kissed, Speedy was busy playing with the hem of the top she wore, toying with it. He honestly liked the look of it on her, something about her in his shirt just seemed right. Raven on the other hand was not as slow and calm, she flipped them over, her body grinding against his. She kissed down his neck, biting harder than before. The one thing he wished was that his room was sound proof because he guessed the groans and moans she was during could be hear a mile away.

"I didn't expect you to act like this," Speedy said as he sat up, grabbing her hips and pulling her right against him. Raven smirked and nipped his lip before biting her own. His heart had increased so much in the few minutes they been kissing for and honestly he wasn't sure how much he could take.

Everything about this scene was just perfect to him, her in his shirt, her eyes filled with lust, her hands working so hard to remove his clothes and just the feel of her body against him. There was nothing better in the world then this.

Raven smirk hadn't really left her face, but it became a bit sinister as she removed the shirt. Speedy was still struggling not to destroy her body with his. He always saw her as a fragile piece of glass that would break at his rough hands. He kissed her neck, nipping and licking spots as he made his way down to her chest. Neither one had bothered to lay back down and honestly he was glad, while they were sitting like this he was able to hold himself back that little bit.

"Is this what you wanted," Raven said, her words were breathy and filled with lust. She moaned loudly, her nails biting into the skin of his shoulders as he reached her chest. He didn't answer, instead he picked her up and laid her back underneath him, kissing down her flat stomach and nipping at the skin. Her hips jumped and twisted as if sensitive to his touch.

"I want all of you," Speedy growled against her skin as his hand slipped between her closed legs, opening them to him. Raven sat up and grabbed his face with her hands, kissing him deeply.

"Good," Speedy thought for a moment that she was going to flip them again, so she could ride him when all of a sudden her was alone in bed. His eyes furrowed and he turned into to see her ass getting covered by his shirt again. "I think it's your move now," she said, smirking.

"Your really going to leave, really!"

"You started this game, so yes, I'm going to leave but I'm also going to keep the shirt,"

"You have no idea what this will do to me," he groaned, wishing she wasn't so hot. Maybe if she wasn't as hot and sexy as she is he'd be able to deal better with her leaving.

"I know what its doing to you, dinners in five minutes, I'm sure that's more then enough time to take care of yourself," before he could argue back she was gone, teleporting from his view leaving him with his painfully hard desire.


End file.
